


The Veil

by Eggums



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingo, Fluff, M/M, Wedding, cap-ironman bingo fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggums/pseuds/Eggums
Summary: It's Tony's Wedding and he'll wear what he wants.





	The Veil

“So, Tony wearing the veil. Was that your idea… or…?”

“What exactly are you accusing me of here?”

Rhodey lifted an eyebrow and Steve lifted his palms in confusion.  
“I mean… was it you? You didn’t make him wear a veil with some weird outdated idea of him being the woman of the couple, did you?”  
“Do you just think I’m an awful person or is someone whispering in your ear about me?”

“It’s just that you were born in like, 1872.”  
Steve laughed at that. “I was born in 1918, thank you very much. Contrary to popular belief, I was not a soldier in the American Revolution or the Civil War.”  
Rhodey tittered.

“It was Tony’s idea. He said, and I quote, ‘I’m wearing my Ironman suit and a veil during the ceremony. It’s my goddamn wedding and I’ll wear whatever the hell I want to wear.’” Steve assured Rhodey. 

The two men watched Tony on the dance floor, twirling Natasha impressively. 

Tony had changed out of the suit after the ceremony and now he wore a black tux with a red vest. The only gold on him was his wedding ring which seemed to catch the light as he danced. On his head was a white veil, pushed back out of his face. 

“That sounds like him alright.” Rhodey admitted, “Sorry.”

“All’s forgiven. I know you only want the best for Tony.” Steve smiled at the other man, “I’m glad you’re always on his side, Jim. Ready to go to bat for him no matter what… or who you might have to face.”  
Rhodey smiled sheepishly, “Well… admittedly, I can be a bit of a pitbull about it. I really hope I didn’t offend you, Steve.”

“Not at all. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to dance with my husband.” The two men shook hands before Steve stepped onto the dance floor and the couples seemed to part before him.

He stopped before a laughing Tony and Natasha.  
“Excuse me, may I cut in?”

The two turned to see him and Natasha gracefully bowed out, “Thanks for letting me borrow the groom, Cap.” 

Tony grinned at the other man, his husband. He held out his hands, “May I have this dance?”

Steve stepped into his embrace and like magic, the music changed to a slow-beat. Warm and sweet.

“Nice one, Friday.” Tony murmured and Steve smiled against Tony’s shoulder.

They swayed to the music, holding each other close. 

“I think Jim Rhodes thinks I’m terrible and or one of George Washington’s generals.”  
Tony snorted, “What’d he say?”

“He had some concerns about the veil.”

“Did you tell him that it’s my goddamn wedding and I’ll wear whatever the hell I want to wear?” 

“Mmhm. Word for word.”

“Good. I hope you know that I wore this veil purely for you, though.”

Steve lifted his head then and looked at Tony, eyebrows knitted together in confusion, “Why?”

“Clearly to show you just how good I look in lace, Mr. Stark-Rogers. Did I disappoint?”  
“You never disappoint me.”

Tony made a pleased sound before flashing Steve a wicked smile, “Then please imagine how good I’m going to look tonight when you take off my tux and see the lace I’m wearing underneath.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Tell me, Steve, what do you know about the Wedding Garter tradition?”
> 
> “Well… I know what a wedding is and what a garter is. I have no idea what the two of them together mean.” 
> 
> Tony grinned, “I’ll explain. Once upon a time people thought it was good luck to keep a piece of a bride’s wedding gown. So, instead of folks tearing up some poor bride’s dress, bride’s began wearing a piece specifically meant to be given away. A garter worn on the leg. Somehow it turned into the new husband removing it - sometimes with his teeth - and tossing it to the single men attending.” 
> 
> Steve was making a face. 
> 
> “Usually I’m pretty good about reading your faces but this one…”
> 
> “Part of me thinks you’re making this up.”  
> “Pfft, no. It’s real.”
> 
> “And we’re going to do this?”
> 
> “ _No_. I have no desire to hike up the leg of this tuxedo. When you remove my garter with your teeth, darling, it’ll be in private.” 
> 
> *
> 
> Fill for Cap-Ironman bingo. The square was of this [famous scene](https://68.media.tumblr.com/fca5731f394ad58797dffc751e813427/tumblr_inline_odewzus6TK1r6rsd7_540.jpg).
> 
> Decided to mix it up a bit.


End file.
